


Gen's Perfect Toy

by bluephoenixangel, cloudafterdark



Series: Gen's Toy Box [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Hypnotism, Implied Continued Mind Manipulation, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, References to manga characters, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Top Asagiri Gen, Verbal Triggers, stone world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark
Summary: Gen and Senku have a standing arrangement to help relieve stress... except there's more to it than Senku knows.---Gen smirked widely as he watched Senku relax, those beautiful red eyes going half lidded and bleary. The mentalist gathered a number of pillows together and propped his prize against the cushions in a relaxed reclining position, enjoying the view of those slender legs sprawling across the rugs and pillows. No matter how many sessions he did with Senku, he never tired of seeing the younger man like this: pliant and calm, laying among the rest of Gen's possessions, right where he belonged.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Gen's Toy Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741921
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Gen's Perfect Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for The Kingdom of Shipping's RP event from February 2020. 
> 
> bluephoenixangel played Gen and cloudafterdark played Senku. Hope you enjoy!

Gen's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he watched Senku work in tandem with Chrome and Ukyo on whatever today's project of choice was. No matter how necessary he knew the work was for the revival of all the creature comforts he still craved—despite over two years in the stone world—it never got easier seeing Senku be swarmed by the rest of the Kingdom of Science. The younger man's attention was being pulled every which way, when Gen so dearly wished it could be his and his alone… Gen's hand tightened almost to ripping on the basket of herbs he'd spent the day gathering. Everyone had been so busy, he hadn't been able to indulge himself lately. He'd have to fix that…

Thin lips twitched into a smirk as he walked toward the working trio. "Oh Senku-Chan!" He called in his casual, cheery manner.

"So once this step of the road map is complete, then we can move on to—" Senku's words to Chrome and Ukyo were interrupted by the sound of his... of Gen calling out his name.

Senku wasn't entirely sure  _ what _ to call their relationship. If it were the modern world, maybe  _ friends with benefits? _ As it were, they basically fucked on occasion but otherwise they didn't claim any other exclusive rights to each other's time or attention. Not that Senku  _ could _ dote on Gen, given his status as Ishigami Village Chief and leader of the Five Generals.

Some days, he wished he could just blow off his responsibilities and relax; but in the Stone World, one day of doing nothing could be the difference between life and death.

"Hey, Gen," he called out. When he saw the basket in the man's hands, he cocked his head curiously. "What do you have there?"

Gen gave Senku an enigmatic smile as he came up beside him, adjusting the basket of fragrant herbs and flowers he held as he did so. "Oh these? Just some herbs and flowers I found, I've been trying to gather samples of as many species as I can find. I figure most must have some use." A good liar uses as much of the truth as possible after all, and the herbs the mentalist had been gathering were indeed very useful. 

"Anyway Senku-chan, I won't take too much of your time, I see you’re very busy after all," he practically sang, " But I have something I'd like to... discuss with you this evening." 

Gen licked the inside of his lips, already getting a little excited about what he had planned.  _ Patience... patience,  _ he reminded himself.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, we can sit down and have a discussion after dinner tonight." Senku scratched at the inside of his ear with his pinky as he spoke. It was a subtle code they'd developed—if one of them asked for  _ a discussion _ it was a signal that they were pent up and needed release. The other could accept or refuse as needed, no hard feelings. It was a nice arrangement, at least in Senku's opinion.

He glanced over the herbs and frowned when he spotted one in particular. "Uh, Gen, maybe get rid of this one. It's a powerful relaxant, it can be ten billion percent dangerous in too big of a dose."

Gen feigned shock, putting fingertips to his lips to exaggerate the expression, but not too much. "Oh my! Good catch Senku, I’ll be sure to deal with that," he lied smoothly, before turning around with a sway of his overcoat and giving his  _ dear _ leader a sly look over his shoulder. 

"I'll see you tonight then, my d _ ear _ Senku-chan..." he purred as he walked back to his own small residence. He licked his lips openly once he was out of sight. He had preparations to make for tonight, after all.

Senku turned his attention back to Chrome and Ukyo. He was getting excited about seeing Gen after dinner, but he schooled his face into neutrality as they got back to work. 

The afternoon wore on and by the time the village gathered for dinner, Chrome and Ukyo were well on their way to completing the task Senku had been explaining to them earlier. Senku sat down next to Gen with a bowl of stew and a piece of hearty bread. "Gen, did you want to have that discussion in the lab, or at your hut?" Senku asked conversationally.

Gen smiled warmly as Senku came to sit beside him, already nursing his own bowl of stew and loaf of bread. He was happy to see the young scientist gravitate toward him so easily. "My hut. I have something... special prepared for us tonight," the mentalist purred. "You've been working  _ so hard _ lately Senku-chan, so I've been hoping to help you...  _ Relax. _ " 

He needed to stop himself from getting overzealous and putting Senku under here and now. No need to potentially arouse anyone's suspicions. It had just been so long. Gray eyes ran appreciatively over Senku's lithe figure, hidden though it was by that lab coat tunic; the way those pale limbs peeked out of the deer leather garment was somehow still so enticing.

Senku couldn't stop the snort that escaped his nose at the way Gen was talking. "I appreciate it. You've been working hard too, haven't you? Guess an evening to relax wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." 

In all actuality, Senku was ten billion percent excited by the prospect of spending time with Gen. The other guys were great and all—he could, and  _ had, _ talked to Chrome for hours on end about science, and Ukyo and Ryusui were brilliant minds in their own ways; but with Gen he didn't  _ have _ to talk. He didn't have to think about much other than what he and Gen were doing with and to each other. And while Senku could never truly "shut off" his brain—3,700 years of counting could attest to that—spending the night with Gen could at least give him enough background noise to blot out the sound of his own thoughts for a while.

Gen grinned and polished off the last of his stew, setting his bowl to the side, then placed a gentle hand on Senku's shoulder, "Exactly, can't have our fearless leader burning himself out, after all." 

Gen’s hand then slowly slid down the scientist’s arm before the mentalist casually turned his attention back to the remains of his dinner, waiting patiently for Senku to finish.

Senku shivered a little under Gen's touch. Biting his lip, he glanced back and forth between Gen and his half-eaten bowl of stew before starting to shovel the hot meal into his mouth as quickly as he could. He could feel himself hardening in his fundoshi and there was no way he was going to try to contend with having a boner in the middle of the village.

"Oi, thanks for dinner! We're going back first!" Senku called out as he passed his empty bowl to one of the women. He hopped up and held a hand out to Gen to assist him in getting to his feet as well.

Gen chuckled a bit and handed off his own dishes before taking Senku's hand and rising from his seat. 

"Someone's eager..." the mentalist teased as he let the younger man lead the way back to Gen's small hut, tucked away at the edge of the ever growing settlement under the shade of some broad trees. Cloistered, quiet, perfectly private for Gen to have all the fun with Senku he could ever want. Gray eyes watched the swaying hips of the younger man as he walked with a growing hunger.

"What can I say? I'm a teenager with raging hormones." The excuse was flimsy, at best, but he knew the gibe wasn't meant as anything but gentle teasing.

If Senku seemed eager, it was only because he hadn't even had a chance to take himself in his own hand since the last time he and Gen had  _ discussed _ things a few weeks before. He knew, logically, that blue balls weren't a real issue—but it didn't mean he didn't feel a little backed up.

Gen smiled slyly to himself and stepped forward to pull back the thick curtain that served as his hut’s door. Some might have said that Gen’s hut was a tad lavish. It had a proper wooden floor, covered further with a few thick furs. Several fur and cloth pillows were bunched up around the circular space and the edges were lined with a small table and a set of shelves holding many knick knacks, including a full tea set.

Gen was good at convincing people to make things for him, and it helped that Kaseki seemed to like him. 

One of his more notable minor possessions was a small glass dish holding a slow smoking cone of homemade incense. Senku wasn't the only one who could run experiments; and Gen had always had a fondness for aromatic scents. Especially helpful in this new stone world, where bathing was confined to hot springs and infrequent due to the sheer amount of work everyone had on their plate.

Senku always preferred doing these  _ discussions _ in Gen's hut, since it was away from the clutter of the lab and he could more easily push errant thoughts of work out of his mind. The nicer decor helped him to relax as well—since Gen didn't do much heavy lifting or anything in his place, it was much more comfortable. Even just the scent of the fragrant incense drew some of the lingering tension out of him, and he sighed as he slumped down onto the blankets. "What took you so long?" He asked Gen curiously. "I don't think we've ever gone this long between  _ discussions _ since we started having them."

Gen chuckled lightly as he made sure the curtain fell heavily shut behind them. He kneeled down next to the small table where a steaming teapot and a pair of cups sat waiting before answering Senku's query. 

"We've both been very busy lately, is all; you more so than me, I suppose..." he said smoothly, leaning forward to grasp Senku's chin in delicate fingers. "I'm sorry for neglecting your needs, Senku-chan," he purred, "But now we have all night to help you  **_elax-Ray._ ** " He grinned, watching the other boy’s face relax with every syllable out of his mouth.

Something about the way Gen spoke echoed strangely in his mind; almost as if his words were magnified, drilling straight into his brain. He felt himself relax and sink deep, deep into the nest of pillows and furs and blankets. He floated bonelessly in the ether between awake and asleep.:

Gen smirked widely as he watched Senku relax, those beautiful red eyes going half lidded and bleary. The mentalist gathered a number of pillows together and propped his prize against the cushions in a relaxed reclining position, enjoying the view of those slender legs sprawling across the rugs and pillows. No matter how many sessions he did with Senku, he never tired of seeing the younger man like this: pliant and calm, laying among the rest of Gen's possessions, right where he belonged. 

And it seemed like it was appropriate to move forward with his plans for Senku tonight, after all. He'd been waiting for the boy’s craving for his presence to become so great that he'd request a "discussion" with Gen on his own, and it seemed it had, but he'd underestimated Senku's stubbornness and drive to work. But this session would fix that. 

Gen let out a twittering laugh to himself and spoke to his entranced companion. "Senku-chan, can you hear me?" Maintaining the routine of call and response was important in keeping his subject from becoming distressed.

"Yes... Gen..." Senku's voice was slow and breathy as he spoke. He felt so nice and relaxed, like nothing could disturb him; he always felt so good when he was close to the older teen.

Gen shivered in pleasure at the sound of Senku's entranced voice. He could already feel himself hardening in his leggings. Oh to disrobe now or have his dear Toy do it for him later? Decisions...

He shook his head and inched forward, pulling one of Senku's long slender legs across his lap, then the other. 

Business before pleasure, even if it was to be quite pleasurable business tonight. 

Gen softly massaged the smooth, slender legs with his hands, encouraging Senku's body to relax further. "I love it when you come to see me Senku-chan. It’s nice isn't it? Being with me and hearing my voice as I help you _**el**_ **_ax-Ray_ ** ." Gen licked his lips again as he watched Senku fall deeper under his spell, looking completely at ease and comfortable as the mentalist’s slender fingers removed the scientist’s sack-like shoes and set them aside.

Senku's body relaxed even further, if it were possible; his eyelids felt so heavy, he nearly couldn’t stop them from falling completely shut. But he knew he was safe with Gen, and the older man's touch on his legs felt  _ so _ good. He moaned softly as Gen's hands slowly worked their way up his calves. "Nice... so nice..."

"It is, isn't it?" Gen asked rhetorically as he used one hand to keep stroking and gently massaging Senku's legs, and reached the other over to pour out hot water from the tea kettle into one of the two teacups, the one meant for Senku. He set the kettle back down and continued his light ministrations as he waited for the  _ special _ tea to steep and cool a bit.

"You like being here with me, don't you Senku-chan?" He purred, "You like it when you come here and help you clear that busy mind of yours?" Gen’s smirk was something between cloying and predatory. "Where you can just let go as I help you slip  _ deeper, deeper, Deeper _ into a calm, clear state of mind? You like that, don't you, Senku?"

It smelled so nice in Gen's hut. The incense was so relaxing, especially combined with Gen's soft hand touching Senku's legs in a gentle massage. Gen could always make Senku feel so calm, so relaxed, so clear, no thoughts to distract him. 

"Mm... Like it..." he mumbled in response. "Let go... deep..."

"You work so hard, and you're so wound up all the time," Gen cooed. "You really should come to me before it gets this bad... why didn't you?" His tone was calm but firm, like someone scolding a child caught running with scissors. Gray eyes watched Senku's deepening vacant expression with a growing hunger.

Senku frowned and a soft, almost wounded sound came out of his mouth. "Sorry... busy," he mumbled. His cheeks went pink in embarrassment, despite his relaxation. "Wanted to... s-sorry..."

Gen gave a noncommittal hum and reached up to place a comforting hand on Senku's face. "I understand, but you need to take care of yourself Senku-chan," he said soothingly, smiling serenely. "You can always come to me when you feel stressed or in need of... Release." He stroked the younger man's cheek slowly, sensually down across the parted lips and tip of the chin. 

"If you come to me, I'll always be willing to help you sink _deep_ _deep_ down into realms of relaxation and pleasure..." Grey eyes darkened and a slender hand reached out to carefully take the teacup from the table, testing the temperature to make sure it was pleasantly warm rather than boiling hot. Perfect. 

"I have just the thing too; it's a  _ relaxing _ herbal tea blend I've been working on." Gen carefully sat Senku up in his lap and brought the steaming cup up to the younger man's lips. "Be a  _ good boy _ for me and take a little sip, Senku-chan~" the mentalist purred.

Senku leaned into the touch of Gen's hand on his face as much as he could in his deeply relaxed state. "Can come to you..." He gave a slow, heavy nod and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips absently. 

When Gen helped him to sit up and brought the cup to his lips, he swallowed easily; not even flinching as a bit of the tea dribbled from the corners of his mouth. "Wanna be good," he mumbled when Gen pulled the cup away.

"You are  _ good _ Senku, you're  _ My Good Boy _ ," Gen purred like a satisfied cat as he placed the half full cup back on the table. That should be enough. 

He lay Senku's limp form back against the pillows again, arranging the younger man’s unmoving limbs like he was a posable doll.

"Now just  _ listen, _ Senku,  _ Listen _ to the sound of my voice, as I take you  _ deeper _ , and  _ deeper _ ...." The mentalist’s honeyed words flowed easily as he toyed with strands of platinum hair where they lay among the pillows. 

"Just  _ Listen _ to my words and  **_elax-Ray_ ** ,  _ deeper _ and  _ deeper _ still, until you are in that calm cozy place where nothing matters but how good my voice, my words, make you feel..."

He sank deeper into the darkness, deeper into the abyss of submission. Senku wondered vaguely if this was what a senso... sens... it didn't matter. Gen's voice surrounded him with warm pleasure. He felt so good; he'd never felt so good, so relaxed before. He could almost fall asleep, but he kept hanging on every word from Gen's mouth.

Gen continued to toy with Senku’s hair with one hand as his other reached down to play gentle fingers over pale, smooth legs again. "I need you to  _ Listen _ carefully to me, Senku," he purred right into the younger man's ear. "Pay the closest attention to everything I say, carve every word into the  _ deepest _ part of your mind and soul." 

Gen had to take breath to steady a giddy tremor that threatened to enter his voice. He was so excited. After months of playing with Senku's mind and body, keeping him at ease, it was finally time to truly make Senku his in a way that couldn't be undone. 

He had to lick his dry lips again before continuing. "Do you hear me Senku? Are you  _ Listening _ to my every word?"

"Hear...  _ Listening _ , Gen..." Senku’s previous mumbled words were replaced by a quiet, yet clear voice as he slid fully into trance. He floated quietly and waited for Gen's next gospel.

Gen chuckled deeply at the confirmation of Senku going completely under. As much as he enjoyed what came after, this really was his favorite part. seeing the proud, strong willed young scientist fall so completely under his spell, Becoming little more than a doll and puppet for the mentalist to play with as he pleased... 

It was, as Senku himself would say,  **Exhilarating.**

" _ Good _ Senku. Now  _ Listen _ carefully," he began, "you already  _ know _ you should  _ come to me _ when you're feeling worn out and stressed, Senku-chan. I know you're busy, but that is all the more reason to  _ come to me _ ." 

He reinforced, "You need to  _ relax _ or you'll wear yourself out. If you come to me after a long day of work, you  _ know _ you'll be able to return to the project the next day refreshed and ready to work twice as hard."

If he were just doing his regular reinforcements, he would stop here and continue to what most laymen would call "the fun stuff." But Gen had bigger plans tonight. 

"But even more so than when you're stressed, do you know when you should  _ come to me _ Senku?" Gen leaned in to brush his lips against Senku's ear. "When you're  _ aroused _ Senku, when you're  _ Horny _ ," he purred. "You really are becoming such a  _ Needy _ creature, Senku-chan, "A  _ needy, horny Slut. _ " His voice took on a low growl. "My  _ needy, Whorish _ little  **_ut-Slay._ ** " 

Gen let out a quiet, twittering chuckle as he watched Senku begin to squirm a little, even though the mentalist hadn't gone beyond rubbing his leg and playing with his hair yet. "Yesssss," Gen purred. "You like that word, don't you Senku? When you hear  **_ut-Slay_ ** you get so  _ needy _ and  _ horny _ and  _ aroused— _ you just can't help it, can you?" Gray eyes sparkled with mirth as they watched the new trigger imbed itself in his toys mind.

A soft whine slipped past Senku's lips and a visible tent began to crop up, his cock growing harder with every word that sank into the deepest parts of his subconscious.

"H-horny," he whispered, "needy... Gen's slut... can't help…  _ ut-Slay _ ..."

Gen's fingers in his hair and on his leg sent shivers and licks of fire all over his body. His hips twitched as best they could, given his deep hypnotic state.

Gen shivered in pleasure at Senku's breathless whispers, "That's right, _good boy_ Senku, my good little **_ut-Slay_**..." he rewarded his toy with a kiss on the cheek for learning his new trigger, happily watching the boy beside him squirm at the helpless pleasure it invoked. Slender fingers slid teasingly up Senku's leg, bunching up the skirt of the younger man's tunic, tantalizingly close to the growing erection. 

"And you know what good little sluts do, Senku-chan?" Gen cooed. "They only cum when they're allowed to..." The mentalist’s expression carried a hint of sadism. "So, since you now know that you're my good little  **_ut-Slay_ ** that means you can now only cum when I say you can..." Gen pressed his body against Senku's side for emphasis that probably went unappreciated by the entranced boy. 

"So from now on, you can only cum when I say  **_ilk-May,_ ** understand? Until you hear me say that word again tonight, you won't be able to cum, no matter how much you want to." Gen placed another deceptively sweet kiss on the entranced Senku's cheek. "Understand, Senku-chan?"

The pleasure only continued to ratchet higher and higher with Gen’s words and gentle touches. Senku’s cock was rock hard and leaking precum, creating a visible wet spot where it tented the fabric of his tunic. 

When the new command sank into his subconscious, he whined again, louder this time. But he gave a reluctant nod. “Understand... c-can’t... can’t cum... until you say...” 

He’d been  _ good _ tonight, right? So maybe Gen would let him cum soon... Oh, but he had been  _ bad _ earlier in the week when he was supposed to come to Gen for relief from his stress... so maybe he would be  _ punished... _ Senku’s cock twitched and leaked even more at the thought.

Gen smiled and purred like a satisfied cat. "Very good, Senku-chan.” He slowly pushed himself back up to a kneeling position, looking down at Senku with hungry eyes. He reached down to palm himself through his layers, his own erection straining against his leggings. "Now, with all that done, I think it's time we had some real fun; don't you,  _ my _ Senku-chan?" he teased. "Senku,  **_ine-May._ ** "

The old command, one of Gen’s first to drill into Senku’s subconscious, went into effect. Senku’s eyes opened fully, but his gaze was still hazy, as if he couldn’t quite bring the world into focus. “Hello, Master,” he said with a loving, pleased expression. “What may Senku-chan do for Master this evening?” He awaited his Master’s command, still and obedient and completely without independent thought except for what might please his Master.

Gen gave a humming purr of pleasure as he watched Senku's subservient expression. "Sit up for me, my pet. Master is going to help get those clothes off of you so we can have some fun!" Gen's voice was breathy and full of pleasurable promise.

Senku-chan nodded and sat up, moving from reclining to sitting with his legs crossed. "Master is... going to help Senku-chan?" He seemed a bit confused by the decision. "If that is what Master wants, then that is what Senku-chan wants!"

Gen smoothly slid behind Senku and started rubbing the younger man's shoulders as he began to speak. "Exactly right, Senku," Gen said cheerily. 

One slender hand moved to trace teasing fingers down Senku's neck and collarbone. "Now, Master is going to help you undress, and you need to pay attention." The mentalist rested his chin against Senku's shoulder, his other hand moving down to toy with the belt of Senku's tunic. "Because Master is going to teach you how to be  _ sexy _ when you're undressing for him~" Gen purred. 

It was something he'd been meaning to do for awhile now. While Senku was a tempting treat in his looks and attitude, both in and out of trance, he had no idea how to use the beauty he'd been given in a pleasing way. Whenever Gen had had his dear entranced doll undress for him before, Senku had done it in as straightforward a manner as possible, even folding his clothes without being asked. 

Gen supposed some people would be into that look, but being an entertainer he found it incredibly dull. He wanted a  _ show _ . 

"You  _ want _ to be  _ sexy _ for me, don't you, Senku?" Gen asked, tongue darting out to give a teasing lick to Senku's neck

Senku-chan glanced over his shoulder at Master as he relaxed into the gentle touches. Everything Master did always felt  _ so good _ to Senku-chan, as if Master was his only source of pleasure. His breath hitched audibly at the feeling of Master's tongue against Senku-chan's neck and goosebumps appeared over his skin.

If Master wanted Senku-chan to be sexy, then, "Senku-chan wants to be sexy for Master," he replied breathlessly.

"Good boy~!" Gen said cheerily as he moved one hand down to the fastenings on the front of Senku's tunic, rewarding his dear toy's eagerness with a sweet kiss on the cheek before he began to instruct. 

"Now, if you want to be  _ Sexy _ for master while undressing, there's a lot of things you can do; but first and foremost is to  _ take your time _ ." As he spoke, he slowly undid the top couple of fastenings on Senku's tunic, the garment falling open to reveal more of the boy's pale chest and shoulders. 

"Go  _ slowly _ unless I tell you otherwise," Gen explained. His fingers moved to open a couple more fastenings, letting the tunic fall off Senku’s thin shoulders and reveal his pale upper chest in full. "Play it up, tease me a bit by running your fingers along your body." Gen began using both hands to rub at Senku's shoulders, chest, and back before moving up to play with the pebbled pink nipples now laid bare. "Maybe even play with your nipples a bit for me~" Gen nibbled at Senku's neck and gave the perky nubs between his fingers a light pinch to emphasize the point

"Take your time," Senku-chan repeated, as if trying to commit the words to memory. "Go slowly... tease Master... pla— _ ahhn _ ..." Senku-chan's head fell back against Master's shoulder at the pinch. His nipples had always been on the sensitive side; he knew Master knew that and was always willing to use it against him. "Haah... M-Master, please..."

Gen gave a breathy chuckle and drew Senku in for the first long, deep kiss of the night, as he undid the last of the upper fastenings and slid the wide sleeves completely over the thin arms.

"You are so  _ cute _ in your reactions, my precious puppet~" Gen purred as they came apart, licking his lips as he did so. He would have to ask Senku about something resembling lip balm in the morning, but for now he had more pleasurable matters to attend to. His hands were playing over Senku's hips where his tunic now rested, held up only by the thin strip of leather the scientist used as a belt. 

"Another _s_ _ exy _ thing is to show off your legs for me," Gen purred, encouraging Senku to stretch his legs out in front of him as he pulled the folds of the skirt apart to better show them off. "They're so lovely on their own and stretching them out while stripping down for me would be just deliciously  _ Sexy _ ~"

Senku-chan returned the kiss eagerly, but kept his arms at his sides until Master had finished pushing the fabric down past his hands. A soft sound of pleasure escaped his mouth as their lips parted and Master's sweet, honeyed praise reached his ears. "S-Senku-chan loves to please Master... want to be cute and sexy for Master..."

He spread his legs in front of him, leaning back on his hands for balance. Looking down at his legs, he considered Master's words. "Would Master like if Senku-chan wore a shorter tunic?" he suggested timidly.

Gen paused, almost startled by the question. It was very rare for Senku to ask anything in this state, but  _ my oh my, _ it seemed Senku had a dirtier mind than he anticipated. What a lovely surprise!

"I would like that, yes. I think you're about due for some new clothes anyway Senku-chan," Gen said as he let the boy lean back against him, spreading his legs to pull Senku against his chest with one arm while his other hand ran along those beautiful pale legs. 

"Something a bit shorter would be very nice~" he purred. "Not too short, though; I don't want anyone else seeing too much of what  _ only I should see, _ Senku-chan." He growled out the last bit as he slid his hand fully under the bunched up leather. "But a little shorter, a bit better fitted, that would be just delightful~"

Senku-chan keened softly at the feeling of Master's hand sliding up his leg and underneath his tunic. The gentle touch of Master's fingers along his inner thigh made shivers run up and down his body. It also brought his awareness to his throbbing erection and tight, heavy balls; which up to this point had been barely a footnote in the back of his mind as his focus had been on Master and his words. 

"Senku-chan would love whatever clothes Master gives... Senku-chan will wear them!"

Gen smiled against the curve of Senku's neck. "That makes me so happy to hear, Senku~" he said sweetly. "Guess I'll finally have to learn to sew so I can make you all sorts of cute,  _ sexy _ things to wear for me~" 

Gen's hand burrowed through the folds of the tunic, very briefly palming Senku's erection through the fundoshi the boy had taken to wearing instead of the more covering but drafty underskirt he started with. After teasing the hard bulge for a few long moments, Gen snaked his hand further in to undo the knot that held the underwear together. 

"Now Senku, one last lesson about undressing  _ sexily _ for me," he breathed against the smaller man's ear. "If you're wearing any kind of underwear when you’re with me, Its very sexy to take it off before you finish undressing, and make a show of sliding it down your legs for me~"

As Gen spoke, he reached in with his other hand to slide the now loose fabric down and off his limp toy's legs; only leaving the bunched up mess of the tunic to give Senku any form of modesty.

Senku-chan's breath came in short pants as Master's fingers teased his erection. He already had a sizable wet spot on his fundoshi that had left a stain against his leather tunic; when the fabric was gone, he bit his lip and moaned at the feeling of the leather dragging against his bare cock. "Mmm... Master... c-can Senku-chan cum, please?" he asked quietly.

Gen's face turned contemplative as he set the fundoshi aside and undid the leather belt, baring Senku to him entirely. "No, Senku-chan, you're being punished tonight because you didn't come to me like you were supposed to," Gen eventually said, his tone like that of someone scolding a pet or very young child: disappointed, but not angry. 

"Tonight you have to earn the right to cum," Gen cooed.

Senku-chan whined, but nodded. "Yes, Master... sorry..." He looked down and away from Master in shame. He hadn't meant to be bad... he wished he could understand why he did the bad things Master disliked. "Wanna be good for Master," he murmured plaintively. "What can Senku-chan do to be good and make Master happy?"

"I know my little doll, that's why I need to punish you, so you don't disobey me anymore and can be a good little toy for me from now on," Gen purred, reaching up to run his fingers through that surprisingly soft platinum hair. He then moved his hand down to lift Senku's face delicately by the chin, encouraging those beautifully blank red eyes to look into his hungry gray ones.

"Senku-chan can start earning his orgasm by helping master undress," he ordered smoothly, before sticking his thumb between those plush, lax, pink lips. "And then you'll start using this pretty mouth to service and pleasure me, understand?" Gen's voice was lilting but firm. "I've been so good to you tonight despite how naughty you were, so you'll have to work hard to pay me back and earn the right to cum, Senku-chan."

Senku-chan looked up at his Master adoringly, despite the hazy blankness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but when the thumb slipped inside he began to suckle on it instinctively. He wanted to be good, to earn the chance to cum...! He was already so hard, it was getting a little uncomfortable, but he focused only on bringing Master pleasure.

He nodded minutely and hummed in response to Master’s command as he began to swirl his tongue around the thumb in his mouth, treating it like he would Master's delicious cock.

Gen let out a pleased chuckle and hum at the way Senku sucked on his thumb. "So eager, aren’t you~" he teased, sliding his thumb in and out of that warm, sweet mouth in a parody of face fucking before pulling his damp thumb free with a pop. 

Unable to help himself with how sweet Senkus lips looked, damp with drool, Gen pulled his dear pet in for a long deep kiss, remapping the well claimed territory of Senku's mouth with his own dominating tongue.

Senku-chan moaned into the kiss, helpless to keep from trembling at the pleasure of Master dominating his every sense. His eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself to the pleasure for a moment. When Master pulled back from tracing every corner and crevice of Senku-chan's mouth, he reached up with shaking hands to gently tug at Master's purple coat. "Master, please, let Senku-chan help..."

Gen smiled warmly at the trembling doll he'd made of Senku. "Of course my dear~" he said breathily as he let the boy dutifully remove his overcoat, fold it, and set it aside with practiced ease. Gen, eager in his own right, lent a helping hand by loosening the complicated, tight knots that held his layered clothing together, making sure it would be easy for Senku's trembling fingers to remove.

Remembering Master's earlier instruction, Senku-chan moved slowly as he tugged on the laces to remove Master's red obi. Next, he worked his hands up and under the pale yellow undercoat to slide it off his shoulders. The high-necked undershirt went next, so that Master's unblemished, pale chest was exposed to his gaze. "Master is so beautiful..."

Senku-chan leaned forward and mouthed at Master's abdominal muscles as his hands slid downward, working on the tie that kept the waist of Master's pants in place. He could feel the erection underneath and it made his own twitch in response.

Gen let out a breathy laugh and a pleasured hum as his pet sucked at his chest. "Thank you for the compliment, Senku-chan~" Gen said. voice hot with lust. "You’re quite a beauty yourself, ya know; that's why I just had to snatch you up and make you mine~" his voice took on a possessive growl as he patted the top of Senku's head. "I knew only I could properly appreciate and polish a beautiful treasure like you Senku~"

Senku-chan looked up at Master through his lashes as he moved his mouth lower. He didn't dare leave any marks on the pristine skin—Master was not  _ his _ , so he had no right to claim.  _ He _ belonged to  _ Master, _ not the other way around. His lips and teeth were gentle as he explored the expanse of Master's body.

"Thank you, Master," he cooed just before he finished untying the cloth belt that held Master's pants in place. The fabric was fitted enough around his legs that Senku had to grab the top hem and peel them downward to expose his thighs and calves. Letting the fabric pool at Master's feet, Senku began to mouth at his hot erection through the last layer of fabric that protected his modesty.

Gen petted at Senku's hair, hissing in pleasure at the feeling of that hot pliant mouth laving at his cock through the thin barrier of his own undergarments. Briefly, his sexy little toy pulled away to catch a panting breath; with a shuddering, heat filled gasp Gen reached back to undo the tie holding his underwear up, letting the precum soaked cloth drop to the floor. 

His engorged cock flopped, hot and heavy, against Senku's dazed face. It smeared drops of precum around his nose, cheeks and mouth as Gen rubbed it over the younger man's face, unable to help himself after so much anticipation. Gen wasn't exactly one to brag, but he was a grower and pleasingly large for his slight frame. 

"Go on, now Senku-chan~, My Sweet little  **_ut-Slay_ ** ." He gave a purring growl, "Serve your master~"

Senku-chan gasped as a wave of heat coursed through his body at the command. A pearly glob of precum dribbled from the tip of his erection, which was a deep red from his extended arousal. 

"Yes, Master..." He opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking and licking at the crown where it peeked out from the foreskin. Using his hands to help it along, he slowly worked the length until the full head was exposed. Senku moaned in delight at the musky, powerful taste of his cock before taking even more of the length into his mouth.

Gen let out a growling, moaning sigh as Senku began to worship his cock. "Mmmmm, so good, Senku-chan~," he hissed out.

Your're so multi-talented," the mentalist purred as he gently gripped Senku's hair to encourage the entranced younger man to deep throat him, barely holding back from fucking the boy's throat. "Brilliant, charismatic and a wonderful little cumdump to boot." 

Gen gave an experimental thrust against Senku's face, watching the boy’s expression carefully; he didn't want to hurt him after all. 

"I'm so lucky I made you mine before anyone else could Senku~chan!" He cooed.

Senku shifted where he knelt on the floor to make it easier for Master to slide his cock all the way down his toy's throat. In this state, he could relax easily and ignore his gag reflex. Nothing was more important than making Master feel good—he had to make Master happy, otherwise he would only be punished more.

He brought one hand up to gently cup Master's balls, rolling them around in his hand and even slipping his tongue out to run over them when Master was buried to the hilt in Senku-chan's mouth.

Seeing Senku's expression remain blissed out, Gen proceeded to fuck the young scientist's face in earnest with a pleasured groan, rocking his hips slowly to enjoy slide in and out of that wonderful damp cavern. How sweet it was to have Senku's mouth repurposed from giving orders to just being a receptacle for Gen's cock.

Gasps and moans deepened by pleasure escaped the mentalist’s lips. His hand tightened slightly in Senku's hair to give him better leverage to fuck that hot little mouth. 

"So good Senku..." he groaned, " You've become such a good little cocksucker, I'm not gonna last very long like this..." He bit his lip and let out a breathy gasp, giving a long, hard thrust down his toy’s pliant throat.

"Lucky you~" he purred as he modulated his pace again. "Since you've been so good for me, I'll let you cum when I do; remember to swallow it all, Senku-chan."

Senku-chan whined around Master's cock when he mentioned getting to cum; he redoubled his efforts at being nothing more than an eager, pliant receptacle for Master's cock. Drool poured out of the corners of his mouth and his eyes crossed as he felt Master's dick twitch, and he did his best to swallow around the heavy erection in an effort to bring him to completion even faster.

The combination of the vibrations of the whines and his toy’s efforts brought Gen completely to the edge, he felt his cock twitch in Senku's mouth and bit his lip. 

"Ready my pet?" He said a bit breathlessly. Then the mentalist took one last deep breath and shoved himself completely down the pliant throat, pressing Senku's nose to his pelvis and growling out that relieving command. 

_**"ilk-May."** _

Gen came in a series of long spurts, the first few straight down his toy’s welcoming throat then into the eagerly licking mouth as he slowly pulled out. His knees shuddered from the relief of finally cumming after weeks of waiting.

Senku-chan couldn't have moved, even if he'd wanted to; his lips clamped around Master's cock to capture as much cum as he could, swallowing feverishly. He kept swallowing even as he came completely untouched. His own heavy load splattered against his stomach and dripped down into the fur underneath him.

As his orgasm subsided and he swallowed the last mouthful of cum, sucking Master clean, he felt himself grow a little woozy and sleepy. He fought the urge to sleep, though; he continued to mouth at Master's cock and balls idly, making sure to get every drop out of Master's dick and into his mouth.

Gen gave out shuddering pants as he came down from his own high, his hard grasp on Senku's hair turning back to gentle carding fingers as he watched his dear toy lap up every drop of cum from him with a gentle smile. 

" _ Good boy _ Senku~" he purred as he gently removed his licked-clean and already re-hardening cock from Senku's mouth. He kneeled down to look at his precious possession in his bleary, cum-stained face. "See how nice it is when you listen to Master like you're supposed to, Senku-chan?" he purred.

Senku-chan almost started moaning at the feeling of Master carding his hands through his hair, petting him gently. He leaned into the touch eagerly. "Yes, Master... Senku-chan loves to listen and make Master happy..." He was a little disappointed that Master had pulled his yummy cock away, but he contented himself with licking his lips to catch any stray droplets of cum he might have missed.

Gen ran his fingers through Senku's hair a few more times, gently massaging the boy’s scalp and watching the expression of contentment that came over his toy’s face. So sweet, so cute, so completely in Gen's thrall. He then moved his fingers down to cup Senku's cheeks in his hands, running his thumbs over them. 

"And I love... seeing how good you are for me Senku-chan," Gen murmured before gently kissing his dear toy, enjoying the taste of himself on Senku's lips and mouth; his cock coming back to attention as he drew Senku into a tight embrace.

Sighing happily, Senku-chan tilted his head up to get even more attention from Master's fingers cupping his face and thumbs tracing over his cheekbones. "Master..." he whispered just as their lips met. Senku moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Master free reign to probe inside with his tongue. 

He gasped when he felt Master's arms pull him closer. "M-Master, you're going to get dirty...!"

Gen gave a whine at his pet’s protestation. "I still have some hot water, I'll wipe us both down before bed," he murmured against Senku's neck, pulling the boy down so they were laying side by side on the furs and pillows. 

Gen stared into Senku's entranced eyes with a gentle smile, "You like belonging to me, don't you, Senku?" he asked, "You like being here, with me, not having to think or be anything more that my sweet little  **_Ut-Slay_ ** whore?'' As he spoke, he reached over Senku for a small clay jar of scented oil, his arm sliding around to palm at Senku's plush rear end.

Senku-chan nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Master..." He knew Master didn't like to be dirty, but if Master didn't mind, then Senku-chan wouldn't resist Master holding him close.

He added, "Senku-chan loves belonging to Master!" A small moan escaped his mouth as the command took root. Heat pulsed through his body and his cock started to twitch in interest once more.

Gen hummed in contentment and set down the jar as he uncorked it. "I'm so happy to hear that Senku," he purred, both hands coming down to squeeze and knead at Senku's ass. If he could get away with it he would have the boy tattoo Gen's initials on one of his ass cheeks. Senku awoke something primal in Gen; a desire to claim and own that he didn't know was within him until he met the brilliant young man. 

Now the question was: should he have his dear doll put on a show of preparing himself for Gen's cock, or give the poor dear a break and do it himself, saving that particular pleasure for another day?

Senku-chan's mouth fell open in pleasure at the feeling of Master's hands on his ass. "Haah... M-Master..." Every touch, every brush against his skin just made him hotter and more eager. "Master, please..."

Gen gave a humming purr as he pulled his hands back up to Senku's waist. Perhaps there was a middle ground to his woes. 

"Senku-chan," he said smoothly, "Master needs you to lean facedown against the pillows and lift your perky little ass so Master can get you ready for the big event. Can you do that for me?"

Senku-chan nodded eagerly; he rolled over onto his stomach and brought his legs under him, back arching and ass sticking out lewdly. "How's this, Master?" he asked over his shoulder. "Did Senku-chan do good...?"

"Perfect!" Gen chirped, licking his lips at the delectable sight before him, "Now get comfy and just let master do the rest my dear Toy," He said as he dipped his fingers in the jar of floral smelling oils and used his dry hand to spread Senku's cheeks apart and reveal that winking pink hole. 

With a light hum of laughter, Gen brought his slick fingers down and ran them over Senku's hole a couple times before poking his index finger inside. He slid it in and out slowly to loosen the tight ring of muscle.

Gen leaned forward to press feather light kisses against Senku's back and shushed the boy as he carefully added a second finger. "Patience darling, patience," he chided, nuzzling the back of Senku's neck. "You have to let me stretch you and get you ready first." 

He began to whisper sweetly in the entranced boy's ear. "I love you too Senku-chan," he cooed, "that's why I made you mine; you're the most precious thing in the world, and I can't bear the thought of hurting you." 

Gen added another finger, beginning to gently scissor the tight hole open. "Pain has no place in our time together, so let me make sure you only feel pleasure as I make you mine once again Senku-chan." 

Gen kissed and licked at the younger man's neck, and the hand not busy slicking up Senku's hole slid up the boy’s hips and side to rub gently at the nipples half pressed against the furs below.

Senku-chan whined at the onslaught of pleasure Master was putting him through, assaulting his senses. Master was so kind and gentle, only rough when Senku-chan needed to be punished; but even that was always pleasurable in the end. 

"Yessss... Senku-chan belongs to Master... Senku-chan loves Master..." He gasped and moaned again when he felt Master's fingers 

Gen teased the boy's prostate a little more, flexing his fingers experimentally before pulling them out and then gently flipping Senku around onto his back. He nudged pillows beneath the younger man's hips to get a better angle, then sat back on his heels, stroking his cock. Hungry gray eyes took in the subservient, pleasure soaked face, and Gen licked his lips at the sight. 

"You're so beautiful Senku-chan!" The mentalist purred. "Now, tell Master exactly what you are and what you want..." He leaned forward, looming over the boy and staring directly into those lovely, vacant eyes, "...What you  _ need. _ " 

Gen rubbed his hard cock in anticipation.

Senku-chan let Master move him as needed, not resisting the guidance as he settled onto his back with the cushions under his hips. His eyes fell on Master's hardening cock and he licked his lips absently, but he wanted it somewhere else now.  "Senku-chan is Master's toy... and Senku-chan needs Master's cock in Senku-chan's slutty hole!"

"Good b- no…  _ Good little TOY _ ," Gen growled as he leaned forward and pressed the head of his cock against Senku's now dripping hole. He hummed appreciatively as he slid in. It was perfectly how he liked it, enough to know that he knew he wasn't hurting his doll, but still sinfully tight~.

With a grateful groan and a firm grip on Senku's hips, he slid sweetly inside the tight, warm paradise of the body he'd so thoroughly claimed.

The last time Master played with his toy, Senku-chan had come embarrassingly quickly, within just moments of being filled. However, this time Master's command kept it all locked inside of it. It cried out as the thick cock split it wide open. Wrapping its legs around Master's waist, Senku-chan's hands dug into the furs under its head. "Haaah! M-Master! Love! Thank you! So good!" Master's toy had no idea what it was saying as shivers of pleasure coursed throughout its body, overwhelming its senses.

Gen shuddered in pleasure as he fully sheathed himself in his toy's hole. Absolutely perfect, after so many sessions Senku's hole was fit to his master’s cock like a custom made silk glove.

"So tight, so warm, so soft~" Gen purred as he adjusted the pale legs that latched around his waist before leaning down over his prize to run a caressing hand over that beautifully fucked out face. 

"You truly are amazing my dear, a beautiful jewel I've been privileged to claim and polish to perfection." The mentalist began to move when his toy's breathing evened out after its pleasured cries. 

With a sweet kiss to one pleasure-tear-streaked cheek, Gen moved his head downward to lick and suck and bite at his toy’s neck. He wanted to leave any marks he could get away with. 

One hand came up to toy with perky pink nipples and the other tangled in Senku's beautiful platinum hair as Gen began to play with his toy in earnest. Hips, hands and lips all moved slowly and deliberately to maximize every moment of pleasure for Master and Possession alike.

Every kiss, every touch, and every thrust sent Senku-chan to the highest echelons of pleasure. It didn't know what it had done to receive such a gift; all it knew was that its purpose was to please Master in any way it could. "Master," it whispered, "thank you for making Senku-chan Master's toy... Senku-chan wants to be Master's forever... to please Master always..." 

Senku-chan, deep in itself, knew that at some point it would have to pretend, to go back to being plain boring Senku and hiding its devotion for Master. Senku-chan  _ hated _ it.

Gen moved his mouth off of its previous position, now sucking and nibbling at the nipple his hand couldn't attend to after leaving a trail of hickeys with a smirking grin. 

He moved back up to look at his treasured toy in the face. "You're very welcome darling, and worry not, master has no intention of ever giving you up," he promised headily before drawing Senku into another long, dominating kiss. 

He pulled away with strings of saliva between their tongues, then set to work marking up the other side of that pale neck. His thrusts began to quicken in pace.

Senku-chan moaned into the kiss almost desperately as it finally reached up to touch Master. It wanted to do what it could to make Master feel good, too; so it ran its hands over Master's shoulders and back, one hand going into Master's hair as they kissed.

Its head fell back to give Master more room to work. Senku-chan loved the idea of being covered in Master's marks, marks that even the  _ person _ Senku wouldn't be able to hide.

Gen hummed and moaned happily between sucking and biting as he felt his treasure cling to him, making sure his possession knew he was pleased. He modulated the movement of his hips to make each thrust as deliberate and pleasurable as possible for the mewling doll beneath him, paying merciless attention to the prostate as much as he could. 

He only pulled up when the entirety of the pale neck was ringed in love bites that were sure to stick around awhile. A symbolic collar to stand in for what he couldn’t yet get away with putting on Senku's neck. A reminder to his toy’s subconscious, and the rest of the living world, of who Senku belonged to.

Gen had also paid special attention to the pale chest. It, too, was littered with possessive markings and each of the nipples had been pinched and sucked to perky redness by the time Gen came up to survey his handiwork.

No, his  _ masterpiece _ . No performance or writing will ever surpass the beauty that is his utter conquest of Senku Ishigami. Gen even stilled his pistoning hips to give himself a moment to admire the mess he'd made of the haughty little devil. 

"So beautiful, perfect!" He murmured as he cradled his toy’s head with the hand still in that lovely platinum hair.

Senku-chan keened under the praise, its whole body trembling as its neglected cock dribbled precum—only adding to the mess on its stomach. "Master..." The tears tracking down its cheeks started anew. "Master, please... want to make you feel good... want to feel Master cum inside Senku-chan..."

Gen leaned down to kiss away the tears, his hips resuming their smooth motion. "Such an attentive toy I have," Gen cooed, his free hand going down to play with the leaking erection. He could feel his own pleasure beginning to mount. "I want to fill you up too, but if I come then..." Gen made a keening whine and stilled again, wanting to draw out the time before the end.

Senku-chan's eyes widened as it realized what Master's climax would bring. "If Master cums... then Senku-chan has to go away... But Senku-chan wants to stay with Master forever! Please!" The toy began to cry in earnest. "Senku-chan loves Master... hates how nasty  _ person _ Senku treats Master... Senku doesn't deserve to be with Master!"

Gen smiled sadly and soothed his pet with kisses. "Now now, crying won't solve anything," he admonished with a sharp thrust. "Besides, don't you understand? You and  _ person _ Senku are the same, my precious little  **_ut-Slay_ ** ." Pleasured tears were better than sad ones. 

Gen hummed thoughtfully as he felt his toy shudder in pleasure from the trigger, "Or you will be, eventually..." he mused. "After all, I intend to one day own Senku completely; all parts of you, body mind and soul~" Slender fingers wiped tears from his doll’s messy face.

Senku-chan cried out, startled by the sudden wave of pleasure out of nowhere. It knocked the toy completely out of its train of thought, reminding it who was in control. "Y-yes, Master! Master owns Senku-chan!" It looked up at Master adoringly and wrapped its arms around Master to hug him as best it could.

Gen smiled and pulled his pet to him, rubbing at the slender back with gentle fingers. "That's right, you're all mine, Senku-chan!" He said, breathless yet cheerful.

He adjusted his angle and quickened the pace of his thrusts. " I'm getting close..." he muttered, "Do you want me to fill you up, Senku?"

"Please!" Senku-chan begged, its hands clenching into fists behind Master's back as the pleasure continued to grow more and more. At the new angle, the toy's prostate was being pounded hard, tears coming once again but from the overwhelming pleasure. "P-please, Master, let Senku-chan cum!"

Gen licked his lips and gave a heady chuckle. "Don't worry, we'll come together, my precious cute little doll~" he purred, tears of pleasure pricking in his own eyes as his climax neared. He quickened his pace, thrusts becoming erratic as his pleasure mounted, "Are you ready Senku, almost... close..." he bit his lips and panted against Senku's pale ear, " **_ILK-MAY._ ** "

With that command Gen shoved his hips flush against Senku's ass and painted that tight channel with his cum.

Senku-chan's eyes rolled into the back of its skull as it came, harder than it had ever come in its—or Senku's—life. The feeling of pleasure from the extended buildup, plus Master's cum filling it so deeply, and the release of pressure made its untouched cock spew like a firehose and make a mess all over itself. The power of its release sent cum even all the way up to its own chin.

Senku-chan panted hard, boneless and empty-headed as it recovered from the release.

Gen's limbs shook in the aftermath of his own relief. Between heavy breaths, he kissed Senku's lax face as he carefully laid his toy down on the pillows and pulled his now flaccid cock from the reclaimed hole. He licked his lips as he watched a small amount of his spend trickle out of the loosened pucker.

As he caught his breath. he looked down at both Senku and himself—both of them were covered in Senku's cum, "Ah, we got messy tonight..." Gen sighed before grabbing the teapot of now pleasantly warm water from the table and a cleaning cloth from one of the shelves. "Time to clean up and rest~" he chirped, overjoyed at the night's success even though he mourned it passing.

But hopefully the foundations he laid tonight would be the gateway to many more pleasurable encounters between himself and his toy.

Senku-chan lay pliant as Master cleaned it, but once he turned the rag on himself Senku-chan sat up quickly. "Master, let Senku-chan do it, please?"

Gen blinked, surprised at the request, but smiled warmly, extending a beckoning hand, "Very well, my dear," He cooed, "Come, cleanse master of your mess."

Senku-chan smiled widely, leaning over and beginning to use its tongue to carefully swipe away every smear of cum it could find. As it did so, it used the cloth to clean Master's dick with tender strokes, then wiped down Master's stomach and chest to finish the job it had started with its mouth. "Mm... Did Senku-chan do a good job, Master?"

Gen had shivered in pleasure and played with Senku's hair the entire time his pet tended to him and when those pretty, vacant red eyes turned to him he couldn't help but smile warmly. 

"You were absolutely perfect, my dear Senku-chan," he purred, before drawing his dear toy in for one more long, deep kiss; the last of the night, most likely. Gen could feel the exhaustion settling in his body now.

"So glad... love Master..." Senku-chan was yawning too. As a toy it didn't really need to sleep; but it knew Master did and it  _ was _ technically a human being too, so it supposed sleeping was for the best. It laid down next to Master, cuddling close and sighing happily at how it had pleased Master so well tonight.

Gen cuddled up to his precious toy, pulling a heavy warm fur blanket over the two of them, and playing with that pretty hair a while longer. 

"Goodnight Senku-chan, I had a wonderful time with you tonight," he purred, giving one last kiss to Senku's forehead before he carefully intoned, " **_Eep-Slay_ ** Senku,"

Like snuffing out a candle, Senku-chan's pleased smile dropped and Senku's body went completely lax as he fell into a deep sleep. He would stay in that state until Gen woke him up with the next command word and everything of the previous events would stay locked in his subconscious... until the next time Gen took him under, at least.

Gen sighed and petted the sleeping boy's hair awhile longer before he whispered, "When I wake you, you will remember having enjoyed some pleasurable sex between us; you will not question the marks. You enjoyed your time with me." 

The words were said with finality, and Gen gently left Senku to sleep as he methodically put out the few glass shielded candles lighting his hut before laying back down and cuddling up to the sleeping boy. He might as well enjoy what he could. 

The mentalist gave one final yawn before closing his own eyes, knowing he would wake before Senku in the morning.

* * *

When morning rolled around, Senku awakened slowly, hearing some vague murmured words from Gen before he opened his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head, still feeling a little lethargic; he always seemed to sleep better the nights after he and Gen had their "discussions" but at the same time he struggled with not wanting to get out of the comfortable pile of furs and pillows. "Morning," he mumbled.

Gen smiled; he'd intoned the  **_ake-way_ ** command a mere moment ago and the "real" Senku was back now, well rested and relieved of tension. For now at least. 

"Good morning indeed Senku-chan," Gen greeted cheerily, having to restrain himself from playing with Senku's hair now that the other was awake and aware.

Senku rubbed at his eyes; he felt the lingering, pleasant soreness of a well-spent night along with a little sticky tackiness from sweat and... other fluids. He'd have to wash himself up quickly when he got back to the lab. "So, how was last night for you? I know I enjoyed it."

Gen smiled enigmatically and lay back, stretching his body out as the blanket fell down to his hips, "It was marvelous Senku-chan, please feel free to come to me again any time~" He purred, "It got quite intense, you were so wound up."

"Ah... yeah, it'd been a while. Guess I needed it more than I thought... I'll try not to wait so long next time." Senku caught a glimpse of Gen's bare torso, and the thought crossed his mind vaguely of wanting to lick that pale, lean stomach. He shook the thought from his mind and stood to get dressed. "I'll see you around, Gen. Thanks again for a great night."

"See you soon~" The mentalist crooned, waving lazily as he watched the boy go. Gen pouted as Senku left, but smiled slyly to himself. Yes, Senku-chan would be back much sooner this time. 

Gen stretched and pulled on a simple robe he'd asked Yuzuriha to make for him some time ago before gathering his soap and some cleaning cloths. He was heading out to the hot springs for a proper bath before Breakfast, and then to Yuzuriha to ask for... sewing lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Join The Kingdom of Shipping [discord server](https://discord.gg/BfNeKvrTWp)! We run lots of fun events and welcome shippers of all stripes!


End file.
